Fame
by littlepixiebookreader
Summary: I have eight days to survive...Eight days to survive the hate mail, the photos, the stalkers, the wierd people waiting for me to fall on my face...I'm soooos screwed...And it's all because I had to be engaged to Freaking Harry Potter...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. Thanks for reading and please review!**

I never wanted this.

Never wanted the people hounding me.

The hate mail, the love mail, the proposals...

I never wanted to make a fool of myself in front of people.

You have to understand, to me, this was all new...

I wouldn't of had to deal with it, if I hadn't decided to date and marry a certain someone...

So now, I'm engaged...

I'm happy.

I could happily love to kick the people who hound me down...

But then they would just publish that...

Probably with a picture...

And then more would come and they woudl bring their friends.

I want to say it's the guys fault, I mean come on, he didn't have to kiss me that day in Hogwarts.

He didn't have to make me the happiest girl in the World...

But the Bastard did and now I have to deal with the photos and the hate mail ans some really freaky stalker girls who would be happy to kill me...

I mean hey I can always look to the future and think how happy I'll be once I'm married in eight days...

I mean how much could I mess up in eight days...

A week and a day...

I'm so screwed... And that is sooo not a happy thought.

I could always think about the honey-moon and what happens during the honey-moon...that's a happy thought...

Except now I'm nervous...

You know this would have never happened if that boy didn't kiss me...

Didn't date me...

Didn't propose, in the most romantic way possible...

This would have never happened if I was engaged to a normal guy, but no...

No, I'm freaking engaged to Harry Potter...


	2. SAY CHEESE!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. Thanks for reading and please review!**

When running from hordes of crazy people, remember to...

A.- Zig-Zag as you run to try and get away from the masses. And I use the word try loosely...

B.- Whatever you do...Whatever happens... Whatever they scream at you...

Do Not...I repeat, DO NOT LOOK BACK!

Even if they scream insults, scream, try to kill you, or even worse...try to find out your Wedding Plans.

No matter what keep running and don't look back.

Hi, My name is Ginny Weasley and I'm getting married in eight days...

And I'm not marrying just anyone...I'm marrying The Harry Potter.

Yeah, by your fan-girlish screams and shrieks, I can tell you know who that iS.

Well, to me he's just Harry, Harry Potter.

To the people chasing me, he's the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, the Defeater of Voldermort, the man who stands for all that is bright and Holy in this World.

And that's why I'm running from these people with cameras.

Really, people should not sell cameras to these people!

Crazy people should not be allowed to own cameras!

"Ginny!" "Ginny Weasley!" "Can you tell us the color themes of your Wedding?"

And so the questions begin...

-"Where's the honeymoon going to be?"

-"How many children do you and Mr. Potter plan to have?"

-"Are you excited about becoming Mrs. Potter?"

And then the embarressing question's begin...

-"Can you even have kid's?"

-"The continuation of the Potter Line will depend on you?"

-"Have you and enjoyed sexual relations, already?"\

"Whoa, Whao...What?" I spun around and faced the snooping reporters.

Which really was a mistake in itself...

Panting and looking confused the repoter who asked the innappropriate question, probably thought I didn't understand the what he meant...so he revised the question...

..."You know...Have you had sex with , yet?"

And of, course, that brought about more sex questions...

-"Are you a Virgin?"

-"Is a Virgin?"

"Miss. Weasley?" "Miss. Weasley?"

I sighed and walked into the protection wards of The Potter Manor, and breathed a sigh of relief, as now the crazies couldn't follow me in...

But Of, Course, They had to have the last word...

-"Are you going to go have sex with Mr. Potter, now...Miss. Weasley?..."

"NO!" I shrieked, blushing red as I ran up to the Manor and up to the front-door, opening and closing it quickly...slamming the door shut behind me.

Sliding down to the floor, I breathed a sigh of relief, at my now safe environment...

"Have a good day?" A voice said from my right.

Turning, I smiled into the teasing-face of Harry Potter, the man I was marrying...

The man I was In-Love with...

-SCORE:

CRAZIES: ONE.

GINNY: ZERO

-SEVEN DAYS TO GO...


	3. Oh Hell!

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. That right belongs to .J.K. Rowling. Thank You And Please Review!**

The fact that Harry found my situation comical didn't at all improve my mood for the entire meal that we shared and for the hour after, that I stayed to bring over more of my things.

And all Harry could keep saying everytime I complained was that he had to deal with this now and since he found out he was a wizard...and I still had time to back out.

After that I sent him one of my "Weasley-don't-fuckin-mess-with-a-red-head-glare" and he shut-up...I then kissed him like we were once again in a War and told him I would never stop loving him, I would never not marry him and he had better just shut-up and make more room for me in his closet because all my tops won't fit in there...and no I'm not getting rid of any.

And that was how we found ourselfs congering a new closet and making his bedroom just slightly bigger than it already was.

By the time I left an hour later, the crazies were all gone from the edge of the property and I was able to leave in peace...Because really if you can't find some peace in the dead-of-night, then it can't be the dead-of-night yet.

OfCourse, the next day my day went to Hell once again when the crazies followed me around as I went to Quiditch practice, and then as I went food shopping and then as I went to do some last minute errands for the wedding...and then more seemed to gather as Hermione joined for a late lunch in a cafe.

It was sunny outside, but the crazies made us rather just take a table inside.

I really had to fight the urge to make funny faces at the crazies outside as I ate my lunch...the only thing that kept me from making some rude gestures at them was stufing my food in my mouth and the thought that if I even made a gesture at them...then it would make it into the newspaper the next day...

After lunch I ended up thinking that hey, besides the crazies following me...I had had a nice productive day...except OfCourse the minute I thought that my day went to hell in a hand basket when my phone went off and a scream came from the other-line, along with a few grumbled words...and a few muttered curses...


	4. To The Hospital We Must Go!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry potter, that Right belongs to .J.K. Rowling. Thank You and Please Review!**

The fact that Hermione was in a panic was a completely good thing.

Yes, I know what your thinking: A.-] How can "The Hermione" of the Golden Trio be in a panic when she has fought in battles and the Finale Battle at hogwarts.

Answer:] She panics at unexpected things...things she hasn't forseen and haven't had time to perpare for...Like for instance today.

B.-] Why the Hell am I happy about Hermione's panic?

Answer:] It means that something normal is happening right now...

Because I mean what is not normal right now?

Well, trying to get through a mass of cameras outside the cafe we were eating at before we got the phone call from my sister-in-law.

You see, Fleur had gone into labour once again...and well, Bill was on a trip and apparently nobody could get ahold of him yet...

And so who was the unlucky fellow with Fleur now...whose hands were probably broken now from her deathly grip on them...

Well apparently Fleur went to go ask Angela something and decided to walk to the Joke Shop, because she figured she would be there and she wanted to get some exercise...But apparently when she arrived there, George said she had gone out to do some errands and would be back in a few hours...

Fleur had decided to wait for her sister-in-law and about thirty-minutes of waiting in the Shop of things exploding and snapping and laughter had brought her water to break three weeks early...

Or Well, George was in a panic because he figures he should have had her wait upstairs where it's more quiet...so he thinks all the noise caused her to go into labour early...and with Bill not there...He's very worried...because...

A.-] He thinks Bill will be very upset if he misses the birth of his second child...

And B.-] George is worried that Bill will kill him if in-fact the labour was brought on by all the noise in the Joke Shop, and if there is something wrong with the baby...Well then, he won't live to see tomorrow...

And apparently with all his panicing, Fleur had made him call the only two available people at the moment Today...to make sure he doesn't have a panic attack and the birth will go smoothly...

So that was where we stepped in...and why couldn't we just call the whole family...

A.-] Fleur doesn't want to disturb anybody when there at work...and as she says she'll be fine and she's already done this before...

And B.-] The birthing process has just began...so we shouldn't bother them till the end...

And Here I was thinking all this while me and Hermione finally escaped the crowds and quickly charmed ourselfs to appear allitle differently...because...

A.-] When your famous and you take a trip to the hospital even if it's for seeing a family member give birth...or it's because you sprained your ankle...well the crazy people with cameras usually think it's because your pregnant or something...

B.-] It's also so that we can get in quicker with out causing a Mob or alerting to the World where we are at the moment.

So that's how we finally made it inside, uncharmed the disguises off...and gave the receptionist a mild heart-attack at seeing us two Famous people materalize before her...

Still gaping at us, it took her awhile to aske what we needed and then when we asked if we needed to sign anything to be able to see our family members already inside, a tall,curvey nurse waved us right through the doors to where the rooms are, without even bothering with paperwork...

Yeah, sometimes getting married to someone really Famous does have it's perks...except well as the doors closed behind us I couldhear the two ladies start gossiping about what my wedding will probably be like...which all I could do is shake my head and sigh causing Hermione to laugh...

The next thing I know, I'm almost banging into my brother's head, who had peeked just his head out of the room Fleur was set-up in, when he had hear Hermione's laughter...His usually smile was alittle strained and he looked alittle pale...and Yep, his hands were covered in wrappings with ice on top...

"Having fun?" I quiped, teasingly, which he didn't even smile at, if anything his smile actually wobbled alittle and he looked ready to faint, with his eyes wide and face pale...

"If you faint, I really doubt I'll be able to hold your weight...that is if I even catch you...you might just hit your head and we'll have to go back-and-forth between your room and Fleur's if we have to have you signed in as a patient, as well." I continued.

"Yes, so please don't faint, okay?" Hermione asked with a sunny smile, her panic for no forgotten.

"Why does it not go well with your plans?" George teased, some of his usually smile appearing as his eyes stopped looking like a Bull Frog's eyes on dope.

"Yes, It doesn't go well with the plans at all, obviously..." A voice said from inside the room, and it wasn't at all Fleur's voice, who was currently making strangled sounds of pain as the other voice made smoothing sounds of comfort...

I raised my eyebrow at George...

"Well you didn't come fast enough, so I had to call-in Back-up." George said, defensively...as Fleur's cries died away, and the head of the other voice popped-out of the room and smiled at us.

"Hello Ginny! Hello Hermione! It really has been awhile..." The smiling head said to us as I felt myself smile back-in-return...


End file.
